


APH【日露】……我也觉得奇怪世界上怎么可能发生这样的事呢

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU世界之大，但在满员电车上撸熊这种事还是不太可能发生的……我也不知道怎么会有这样的事，是我思想不健康，簧片看多了，痴人说梦话





	APH【日露】……我也觉得奇怪世界上怎么可能发生这样的事呢

伊万不耐烦的看着眼前的两个车站工作人员，他们和那个矮个男人在自己面前交谈了一会儿，令他感到无比的烦躁。作为留学生的他，日语并不是非常流利，普通的对话还能应付，但他们一旦加快语速，比如争论着什么的时候，他就只能手足无措的站在那里了。

“先生。”其中一位工作人员走过来，用乱七八糟的英语解释，那位姓本田的男人自述并没有对他做出任何无礼之事，他过于谦虚的姿态和太多的感叹词使伊万越发不快。

从这周的周一开始，伊万就遇上了麻烦。他每天搭乘地铁时都会被性骚扰，那只不知来自何处的手从不经意的掠过敏感部位开始，到今天终于得寸进尺的伸进了他的裤子里。起先，他没把这件事放在心上，只当是周围太过拥挤，被擦到那种地方也只是巧合。可是逐渐的，那只手开始肆无忌惮的放在他的腰上，大腿间……有时甚至挤进屁股的缝隙里，隔着薄薄的裤子，从会阴一路抚摸到腰间。

刚开始察觉到自己被猥亵的时候，伊万紧张得无法动弹，好几次，他都偷偷的四处张望，想找这只恶心的手的主人，狠狠的教训他一番。但高峰时段的电车太过拥挤，有几次他都无法躲开不断上升企图触摸胸膛的手指，更别说是转过身去在他看来长得几乎一样的亚洲人中辨认出一个来。

想到那种被陌生人抚摸的感觉，伊万的后背立即起了鸡皮疙瘩。那只手的掌心滚烫，手指却像某种爬行动物一样，冰凉又粘腻。他低下头，把嘴唇埋进围巾里，这会儿他终于找到了犯罪的家伙，却一点都不高兴，因为对他这样高大的男人来说，要把自己这种尴尬的经历告诉陌生的工作人员不是一件轻松的事。十几分钟前，他抓着那个叫本田的，面红耳赤的站在警务室前好一会儿才鼓足勇气踏了进去，又磕磕绊绊的花了好半天，总算是把事情说了个明白。

“……这可能是个误会……”工作人员还在艰难的解释，从一开始，伊万蹩脚的日语就让他们之间的交流无比艰难，大部分的时间，他们都在听那个本田为自己辩解。伊万觉得这事再清楚不过了，当他再也忍受不了，推开旁人，猛地转过身去的时候，只有这个男人抬起头看着自己，眼里尽是惊恐。

“……您说这种情况持续了一个星期，但本田先生说他昨天和前天都没搭乘过电车……”

伊万还是没有抬头，他觉得他们是一国的，相互包庇也不是不可能。两个工作人员见他一点反应都没有，面对面的点了点头，决定让警察来处理这件事。

这个时候，一直坐在角落里没有说话的本田突然站了起来，他看上去是个十分普通的职员，穿着不起眼的灰蓝色西装，背着棕色牛皮挎包，系着花色中规中矩的领带，从哪里看，都是扔到人堆里就立即消失的普通人。

“我真的没有做过这种事！”这个不起眼的家伙向前走了几步，对着伊万说，“我只是个小职员，要是被人知道因为这种事进了警察局，对工作方面也会有影响……”说着，他拿出手机，在上面找起了什么来。

“要是一整个星期都发生这种事，基本能肯定是被同一个人stk了吧？怎么想，都不会有人那么倒霉，天天遇上不同的痴汉吧？”本田举起手机，似乎是想把上面的照片给在场的人看，“我昨天去了明星握手会，这是照片。前天，前天我和几个朋友去吃饭，虽然没有留下照片，但要是不相信我的话，可以打电话向他们问问……这样的话，我就不是那个一直跟踪着你，做出那种事的变态了吧！”

一个工作人员凑过去看看，确认了本田说的话，另一个则赞同他所说的‘这一定是被同一个人尾随跟踪’的观点。但伊万还是不能就这样认可本田是无辜的，就算他知道事情可能正如对方所说，他就是不想如此简单的放过他。虽然这个本田有两次不在场的证明，但到现在为止，他还是不能证明伸进自己内裤的那只手不是他的。

突然，他们接到一个电话，说是在同一条的线的其他车站上抓到了一个偷袭年轻男子的色狼。本田想了想，马上大叫着让他们确认一下那家伙是不是穿着蓝色外套，戴白色棒球帽手里提着某个百货公司纸袋的中年男人。

“就是那个家伙！”工作人员在挂断电话之后，朝本田点点头。

本田这才长长的呼出一口气，他看着伊万说，“那家伙就站在你身后。他的手总是动来动去的撞到我的背脊，我觉得奇怪就多看了几眼，可能当时他就在做那种事情。”

伊万这才想起来，自己身后似乎确实有这样一个戴棒球帽的人。他有点不好意思的看着眼前的本田，但本田却在看到他的眉头松开之后，大大的放下心的坐回了椅子上。

事情解决得很圆满，伊万不准备现在就去警察局作什么证明，他会约其他的时间。伊万和本田一起走出车站的警务站，一起上了同一辆电车。一路上，他都有些尴尬，毕竟自己捉错了人，浪费了他不少时间。但被冤枉了几个小时的受害者本田什么都没说，电车这会儿很空，他坐在椅子上，闭目养神，脸上一点表情都没有。

巧合的是，他们在同一个车站下了车，在快要走出车站的时候，伊万终于对走在自己前面的本田说了一声,“抱歉，耽误了你的时间。”

本田回过头，他的脸上带着上班族惯有的倦容，微微笑着说，“至少也请我喝点饮料作为赔礼吧。”

于是他们又一起走到了现在人还不算少的公园里，本田朝伊万伸手做出了一个表示金钱的手势，伊万急忙摸出几个硬币。

“我去买吧。”本田抓过钱，很快跑到了不远处的自动售货机前。

伊万看着他买了一瓶咖啡，坐到了公园的长椅上。这会儿他觉得有点累了，天气逐渐热起来，浑身都有些黏糊糊，这让他又回想起来在电车上被那只手来回抚摸的感觉。那感觉就像是在黑暗中被一条蛇攀爬着，周围的人太多，从四面八方拥挤过来的力量让他不知道那条蛇接下来会出现在哪里。

今天伊万穿着直筒牛仔裤，没有系皮带，那猥琐的家伙就是趁这点，将手伸进了自己的裤子里。他无法停止去回想这那只手，想它是如何从后面钻进来，隔着内裤玩弄柔软的屁股，之后又放到前面，先是从内裤边缘伸进一根手指，搔刮自己的性器，他也不知道自己是为什么竟然在那种情况下，逐渐的勃起了。

想到这里，伊万不禁弯起身体，抱住了自己的膝盖。他觉得那种反常的感觉又上来，自己的脑袋开始发热，而这时，本田递过来一罐冰咖啡。

“你请我的话，我也必须回请吧。”

伊万接过来，发现本田已经帮他打开了，他并没有在意，咕咚咕咚的喝下了一大口。

“你还是学生？”本田坐在他旁边，喝起了手里的果汁，他边问边说，“真不明白，世界上会有那种人，觉得在公共场合做那种事有乐趣。”

公共场合……伊万听到这个词，无法遏止的想到在摇动的车厢和交替的白色灯光中达到高差的感觉。

“所以确实是学生？留学生？”本田又问了一遍，迫使伊万回过神，点了点头。

“还真辛苦……”他点了点头，“你家住在这里？我住在那边，离这儿不远。”他指着身后黑乎乎的几栋房子。

伊万看着那老旧的公寓楼，回答，“我还要搭公车，离这里有些距离。”

“嗯！”本田站起来，“我得早些回去休息了，明天必须加班，这会儿可不早了。”

他说完，走向不远处的垃圾桶，准备处理掉手上的空罐再回来拿公文包离开，有对情侣走过来向他问路，本田为了说清楚又往公园外面走了几步。这时伊万发现本田的手机在他起身时掉在了长椅上，于是拿起来，想看看时间，算一下下一班公车还有多久才到。

他想着只是摁亮屏幕看看时间不是什么大事，却没想到不小心就解了锁。打开的画面还在当时给他们看的相册照片上，这么做很不礼貌，伊万有些着急，想锁上手机，但手指一滑，把相册的照片换了。

他在这个手机的屏幕中看到了自己的脸，在车厢白色的灯光之下，隐忍着的脸。而照片上还有另一个人，紧贴在自己身后，那只手就放在自己的衬衫里……伊万急忙又翻了几张，之后的照片都是自己在电车上受到侵犯的照片，这些透过人群缝隙拍到的画面，恰到好处的截取了最重要的部分，从放在两腿之间弯曲的手指，撩起T恤露出的一截腰部，顶在一起胯部和屁股……一直到今天他被伸进裤腰时，忍住不发声时紧皱眉头的表情。

伊万感到一阵晕眩，他看到手机的主人，本田正向自己走来，脸上微微带着笑。他走近了，把手机从伊万的手里抽走，小声问他身体是不是不舒服。

伊万说不出话，他觉得自己昏昏沉沉的几乎就要睡着。那罐咖啡，他知道，里面一定放了什么，但他已经无法反抗，只能任由着本田的手指到处触碰，那冰凉的宛如蛇一般的手指抚上自己的脸，轻柔的反复摩挲着……

以下画面只有心灵纯洁的人才能看到哦【不！

END

真正的结局：

本田计划装作搀扶喝醉的朋友回家，然后把他拘禁调教这样这样那样那样……  
但是估错了露的体重，架不起来，于是计划失败，他将目标放置在公园长椅上，盖好报纸，失落的回家了。  
万万没想到！  
如此周详的计划，跟踪了这么久，竟毁于自己瘦弱的肩膀！！！

多注意身体啊，小菊！


End file.
